


The Journey Continues

by Michaelstories95



Category: Castlevania (Cartoon), 悪魔城ドラキュラ | Castlevania Series
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 14:41:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16812709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Michaelstories95/pseuds/Michaelstories95
Summary: A story about some things Trevor and Sypha dealt with after going off on their own over a meal.Story told from Sypha's perspective.





	The Journey Continues

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading and any critics are welcomed as long as its not trolling.

Never before have I had this much trouble travelling with a group of fifteen people, let alone one man, and it has to be the man I want to travel with for the rest of my life. Just today in a span of maybe less than twelve hours, Trevor and I, (mainly him), have been in three brawls, two monster fights, and a wrecked carriage because SOMEONE decided to have a casual drink while handling the horses and accidentally slapped them on the buttocks while laughing at a squirrel falling out of a tree. At least he's grown to the point of admitting his mistakes and is paying for our dinner. Now we're sitting in a half decent tavern with him drinking, again, and waiting for our food while he broods about today's event, but he will start making excuses for them any second now.   
"You know Sypha," Speakers might also have dabbled in fortune telling, because I gussed correctly. " I didn't do much wrong today."  
"Really?"  
"Really, I mean, yes I did mess up the carriage and started that last brawl in the woods. Although that smug bastard was staring at you very indencenly."  
"Trevor I believe you mean to say perversely. And I told you I could of handled it."  
"Yes, but after the second fight where you almost impaled a man's balls with your icicles I think a punch to the jaw is more polite."  
"Well he should of watched where his grubby hands landed, and besides you kicked that man in the balls after knocking him to the ground how exactly is that more polite than my mere threat of his testicles."  
"Well we were already in the heat of battle, that was merely delivering the coup de gras."  
"Coup de gras? Oh my has someone been reading some of the books I took after we separated from my people?" I ask playfully since he gets so upset about struggling to understand the literature my people gave us.  
"First off," He says while that slight embarrassed blush pops in his cheeks, and I know he is no where no drunk yet." I've known the phrase since I was able to read just so you know, and no I have not read anymore of those overly worded pieces of scrap you love to bore me about. Although it does help me drift off to sleep so please continue to do so before bed if you'd please."  
"Excuse yo-"  
"Another thing, a kick to the balls is survivable, I know and you know from one too many personal encounters with the act. A spike of magical ice through your balls means the end of your generation."  
"Either way, that second brawl was your fault, who actually tells someone their clothes looks like pig shit rechewed and spit out years ago and then sown when the family loses all their money on chicken races?"  
"Those clothes were terrible though. What's the harm in hard truth.?  
"Its just rude Trevor, you are still as rude as the day I met you."  
"Truth has to be rude Sypha, not apologetic. Reality is a mean bastard that can only be battled with alcohol."  
"Another thing, we agreed that you could only have two drinks, and if I'm counting correctly, which I always am, that is beer number four. You thought it was smart to keep drinking while we argued, but no jerky or peaches on the trip tomorrow." I say while taking his cup, which was almost empty and finishing to add insult to injury,"  
"Now hold on," He yells while snatching the empty cup back from me, although in my defense there wasn't much left to drink. "you can't blame me for continuing to drink when mugs keep appearing in my hands."  
"Because you keep grabbing them from the waitress walking by."  
"Irrelevant. Also, I could agree with the jerky, but leave me the peaches. We picked up a really good stock from that last merchant."   
"The merchant you punched when he tried to sale you a crappy sword which started the first brawl of the day." I say as our food comes over. My roast with a cheese sauce looks great while Trevor just gets a plain chicken breast and rice. "Honestly, has beer deteriorated your taste buds."  
"No, the family wasn't much of gourmands so I grew up with plain cooked food that gave basic nutrients. And with years of dealing with shitty taverns that offer food pigs would think twice about eating I could care less about what I'm eating as long as the color is ok." He responds in that nonchalant manner that really hurts since he disregards the hardships of his life.  
"Well why not try something with a little flavor then, courtesy of the chef." I say while taking a slice from my beef and extending it to my deformed pet bear.  
Instead of trying the food he makes a confused and irritated expression. "Now I remember you calling me your deformed pet bear that people would give free food too. I'll pass."  
Damn his memory of insults. "Remember I also called you my handsome sidekick, not to mention you paid for this, so its not free. Now use your mouth in the manner that doesn't piss off already."  
"For that I would need to empty out this table, not to mention kudos on the bravery for wanting to do that in front of people. I am game though." He says with a evil smirk before taking the food I was offering and leaving me silent with embarrassment.   
"You beast of man, see if I ever try to bring you to a more civilized mindset every again."   
"My mind is very civilized. It's just civilized things are full of shit." He says after finishing the meat I offered him. Then notices the face I'm making waiting for a certain remark. "Oh uh, it does have a pretty good taste."  
"See now was that so hard Trefy." I say while laughing at his most hated nickname.   
"Nope, and beer makes it so much easier." Trevor says while downing another mug that I never saw him grab. He is most certainly not getting any peaches tomorrow.  
"Oh God, what am I going to do with you.?"  
"Keep me around until I unwillingly change to suit your taste perfectly." He says while smiling with a foam stache on his face that makes me laugh.  
"Don't worry my adorable deformed pet bear Trefy, your perfect as is. Now let's finish this meal, and you might want to order extra rice since you won't be having anything tomorrow."

-Fin


End file.
